Don't Fret
by Eric HetaGrav Johnson
Summary: Seguchi collapsed and Yuki's beating around the bush as to why. Shuichi's being hunted by the paparazzi again, this time for being engaged to Yuki! Will the excitement be too much for the couple, and why won't Yuki tell Shuichi the truth? Written for my brother-in-law. Rated M for abuse and rape. Please don't read if you are easily triggered.
1. Eiri Y

"Yuuuki! I'm hoooome!" I called out in the seemingly empty apartment, closing the door shut behind me and looking from side to side. Both rooms that I could see, the dining room and the kitchen empty but obviously someone was in them. I crooked my head curiously, noticing the two butt prints in the couch. One was OBVIOUSLY for Yuki's perfect ass and the other was almost...feminine.

I didn't even notice Seguchi's phone on the table.

"YUKI YOU BASTARD ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU COWARD!" I blurted out; running towards his main floor study. Yuki poked his annoyed head out of the door and stared at me. "Be quiet or you'll wake our guest," came his annoyed response as he stepped out of the room. "And I'm not cheating on you, damn brat; Seguchi came over and collapsed on the table."

I felt like an idiot and teared up as I stared at Yuki. His cold eyes stared back at mine and he opened his mouth to speak when I cut him off with an apology and my arms around his shoulders. His face softened and he held me close; allowing me to nuzzle his neck sadly.

"Seguchi told me he tried to call your phone, Shuichi," Yuki said when we settled at the bar in the kitchen; Yuki getting himself a beer. I watch him quietly and he looked over at me. "He was in a panic when I told him you were out with Hiroshi and...what's that other brat's name? Fuckasaki?" he snarled coldly. "That's Fujisaki, you stupid bastard!" I snapped again. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Him. Seguchi was afraid the paparazzi would get you."

I blinked. "Why would they be chasing me? We haven't released a new CD or song or-ohh..." I breathed as my mind caught up. Yuki opened his beer and let out a soft smile. "Yeah..." he said softly.

Yuki and I were recently engaged. He had burst into the studio unannounced (to me, apparently) and seemed pissed off at me. I almost pissed myself until he caught down on his knee and proposed to me. I died and went to heaven... "Earth to fuckhole." Yuki said as he snapped his fingers. I blinked and blushed as he chuckled. "Hey Yuki?" I whispered. He glanced at me as he gulped his beer down. "What." "...I love you!"


	2. Tachi A

Yuki walked me over to where Seguchi was laying and nodded to let me near. I frowned slightly and walked over to the president and shared down at him. His white and black hair was matted from sweat and his eyes squeezed shut. Just looking at him gave you the sense he was feverish; his skin a sickly colour and his mouth open and panting slightly. Lips seemed dry and cracking, his body writhing in pain. I frowned and looked over to Yuki.

"What happened to Tohma...? He seemed fine at work...and he left two hours before I went out!" I said in a scared tone. Yuki's golden eyes just showed a sign of deep remorse and regret as he sighed.

"I don't know. Like I said, he was worrying over Bad Luck. Why he worries about your piece of shit group is beyond me..." he grumbled; running his fingers through his blonde hair as I gawked.

"YUKI HOW COULD YOU YOU BASTARD BAD LUCK IS MY LIFE WHAT IF I BAD MOUTHED YOUR SHITTY NOVELS HUH WOULD YOU LOVE ME THEN?!" I found myself screaming.

He stared at me, blinked twice, and replied."No. Because you never mean things you say when you're mad. And if you did, you would've walked out by now." I hung my head down and looked back at Tohma.

"How long is he gonna stay here...?" I asked quietly. I heard a quizzical noise come from Yuki and looked back at him with a hurt expression. He shrugged and sat at his laptop, typing away. I looked back at Tohma. "Y'know...you really are a heartless bastard..." I muttered faintly. I heard Yuki stop typing and closed my eyes. "Every day I have to deal with it...sometimes I don't know if I should...maybe I should just give up..."

Yuki's chair squeaked, like it usually does when he puts his feet up on his desk. There was no noise in the room for several minutes until he said anything. "So why haven't you?" I turned to him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't just give up on Bad Luck! No matter how rude Tohma is to me..." I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. "Re-remember...he made me think you wanted him...n-not me..." Yuki stared at me expressionless. He lowered his feet and stared at his laptop.

"...you're annoying me. Get out," he muttered as he hammered away at his keyboard. "Unless you really wanna make me mad." I shut up and felt my lips tremble.

I didn't understand why Yuki was being meaner than normal! I mean, yeah, he calls me a brat a lot. And idiot. And a moron. But he loves me! He should want me around! ...right? I looked down as I walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind me. I sat on the floor and sniffled again; wiping my eyes of the years that began to fall. I began to cry quietly; my mind telling me that Yuki was really in love with Seguchi and that I didn't matter to him anymore...he didn't love me...

'I bet he didn't even wanna propose...' I thought; getting up and grabbing my coat as I walked into the main hallway. 'I bet I will always be just another hole for him to fuck...Yuki doesn't love me...' I opened the door and stepped out as rain began to fall down. I held out my hand and felt the light drops hit me and sniffed. 'Maybe I'll just...go out...get drunk...probably get picked up in a bar...' I continued this train of thought as I walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. And of course got stopped five feet away to flashing lights and excited reporters.

"Mr. Shindou! Is it true you and Yuki-"

"Mr. Shindou; are you and Yuki getting-"

"Mr. Shuichu Shindou; do you have a date set for the-"

I began backing away in a panic as microphones were shoved in my face. I spun around and ran as fast as my legs would go down the block. I ducked and weaved between buildings and crouched in a back alley; panting and heaving as I clutch chest.

"Heh. You look as tender as always, Shuichi." came an all-too familiar voice. I slowly glanced up at...

"Tachi Aizawa...oh no..."


	3. Tohma S

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

Seguchi stirred and started waking up when Shuichi left the room so I glanced up from my laptop. He sat up slowly and gasped heavily in pain; hand gripping his chest and eyes watering. He coughed and I rose from my chair.

"Seguchi, don't move too much..." I grumbled as I sat by him. My brother-in-law didn't seem to hear me; his coughing fit getting worse and face getting pale. I got up and walked into the kitchen; noticing the sudden quiet when I left the room. I frowned slightly but ignored it; grabbing two water bottles and walking back to my study. Seguchi was leaning up against the wall; looking more sickly than before.

"Th-thank you...Eiri-kun...for taking me in..." he gasped, looking over at me in pain; his look so scared and soft that it made me miss the annoying brat.

"It's nothing. Besides, you know how Mika would get if she found out." I said calmly; opening the bottles and handing him one. He accepted it gladly and downed half of it in one gulp. He coughed and held his head before glancing towards me.

It took a second to know what that look meant and stared at him with my usual coldness. "Shuichi doesn't know, either. I told him you collapsed due to the press after him and his band." I waved my hand towards Seguchi and a weak smile crossed his lips.

"So he isn't aware of Tachi hunting him down...?" Seguchi asked a tad too calmly. I stared at him and shook my head as he began hacking and grabbed the garbage can; throwing up.

"No...and I feel bad about hiding it from him..." I admitted; letting my stone walls crash down for once. Seguchi groaned and laid back. I took the can away. "Why don't you want him to know? If he does, Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper would be safer. K wouldn't be hospitalized, which I'm rather amazed at, and Shuichi would be safe with me." Seguchi's eyes snapped open.

"Eiri-kun...are you saying...you want Shuichi to know that...Tachi is going to kill him...?" I flinched silently at the words and stared at my brother-in-law.

"If he knows, I would be able to take care of him." I downed my water and looked at the door; surprised the brat hadn't walked in at the mention of his name. "Speaking of Shuichi...where is he?"

~Shuichi's P.O.V.~

I scrambled to my feet and backed away from him as he cracked his knuckles. I backed into a dead end and he sneered at me. "Time to show you how much pain Seguchi...and that fucking novelist...and all your friends...have put me in..." Tachi said in a low tone. I felt my knees weaken and fell to the ground; staring at him.

"Please...I didn't do anything to Ask...you just took it that-" I received a fist to the face; shutting me up and knocking me to the ground. I coughed up a bit of blood and ran my tongue around my mouth; spitting out two broken teeth.

"You made Ask worthless, remember? By becoming Seguchi's protégé!" Tachi shouted; kicking me in the gut. I cried out as the force caused me to hit the wall. I teared up and held my gut; staring at him.

"T-Tachi...ple-please...I'm sorry..." I groaned. Tachi ignored me and grabbed my shirt; pushing me into the wall and staring me down with his black eyes.

"No. Don't apologize just yet...not until I have my fun..." His voice was low and filled with lust. My eyes snapped open and I let out a blood-curling scream.


	4. Shuichi's Unhappy Time

~Shuichi's P.O.V.~

I gulped and tried to yank Tachi's arms off of me; freaking out when he fought off my attempts easily. He pushed me against the wall once more and licked my neck. "Now now, Shuichi. You owe me this..." he whispered in a seductive tone. I started sobbing and tried to fight my way out of his grasp. He undid his belt and tied my hands behind me; yanking them back so I'd fall over. I trembled and tried to kick him away.

"Please...Tachi...j-just stop...l-let me go home...I won't...I won't do anything to hurt you anymore...please..." I begged. He stomped on my right knee and I screamed loud as it broke. I cried heavily; whimpering as he tied my hands to a doorknob of one of the buildings. "T-Tachi...I swear...I won't...I won't do any-anything...pl-please..."

"Too fucking late." he snarled as he pulled out a kings; cutting my shirt and pants to shreds. I whimpered and tried to back away; crying harder as my knee throbbed and he pushed the knife to my neck. "If you promise not to tell anyone of what's about to happen, then I will never bother you again..." he said with a snicker. My eyes snapped open as he cut my boxers off.

"N-NO! T-TACHI, PLEASE!" I jolted as he pushed the knife to my neck again. I immediately shut up and he sneered. I looked away; sniffling and whimpering in pain as he began to undress. I didn't want him to do this to me, but I didn't want to die, either...he put his hand on my head and turned me towards him.

"If you're a good boy, Shuichi, I'll let you go home afterwards. But if not~" He snickered. "I'm afraid this will be the last face you'll ever see~"

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

Seguchi watched me as I tried calling Shuichi's phone five times. I grew more and more frustrated and sent him a strong worded text. Failing to receive a response, I contact his band; Fujisaki first. And grew angrier when he didn't answer his phone. I then called Hiro and sighed softly when I got a response.

"Yo, Nanako residence, Hiroshi speaking." came the guitarist's voice.

"Hiro, where's Shuichi. The damn brat walked out of the house and he won't answer his phone." I snapped as calmly as I could. There was dead silence on the other side and I glanced at my cell, wondering if he hung up.

"...what did you do to Shuichi." Hiro snarled. I scoffed and rolled my eyes; rubbing the bridge of my nose. Seguchi coughed up a storm and I closed my eyes.

"We didn't fight, idiot...he just got upset that Tohma's over and-"

"YUKI, YOU IDIOT!" Hiro shouted. I yanked the phone away from my head and cleaned my ear; frown I. "YOU KNOW SHUICHI DOESN'T TRUST HIM!"

Seguchi was watching me with a hurt expression and I glanced at him. His eyes went wide ad he looked down; gripping my blanket as he started crying softly. "So...you don't know where Shuichi is either." I said with a groan. "Fucking brat doesn't know how to sit still in one place..."

"Maybe that's why he left. You're fucking cold to him. When you broke into the studio and proposed to him, man; I thought 'Hey, Yuki's not so bad after all. Maybe now Shuichi will be his happy old self again.' But is that what happened? No, and it's all thanks to you. You hurt him. Again. Maybe he should just fucking dump your miserable, cold ass, and move on to someone better." And with those words, he hung up.

I stared at the phone, clueless and in shock. I blinked away tears that started forming as pieces tried to fit together. 'If Hiroshi doesn't know where he is...and he won't answer his phone...then-'

My tears stopped.

I dropped my phone.

I grit my teeth and made fists, turning towards Seguchi. "Just how the fuck do you know Aizawa wants to kill him. If he wanted to kill him, why did he beat your ass. Hell, I bet you would've fucking handed over my address to Aizawa since you have no problem with hurting my Shuichi! So tell me what the fuck is going on or I swear I'll end your fucking life right now."

Seguchi's head snapped up; his face expressionless as he sniffed. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "I...he wanted me to let him back in NG Productions...I refused because it would mean he would hurt you, Eiri...I didn't think he was this twisted...he beat me down for saying no...and vowed to hurt everyone that ever stopped him...and he would kill Shuichi for taking his spot in the spotlight away...I didn't give him what he wants, Eiri, because I didn't want to be the reason you were depressed again...I already made you worse once...I don't want to do that again...I swear, Eiri, I have no hand in this..." Seguchi whispered; voice low and wavering as he started to cry; his eyes honest for once.

I turned around, grabbed my coat and left the study, heading for the door. I could feel a sickening, gut wrenching and unnerving feeling form in my stoma and grabbed the door handle. I stared at the door briefly before yanking it open and slamming it shut behind me.

"Hang on, Shuichi...I'm coming for you."

~Shuichi's P.O.V.~

Tachi was being incredibly slow and very scary; drawing his knife slowly across my body and smirking as I shuddered; licking the blade and then putting a small cut on my chest each time I flinched. I stared at him in tears. "I said be a good boy, Shuichi...now, first things first..." he chuckled, pointing at his erect member.

I shuddered and stared at him with pleading eyes as he got on his knees and forced it into my mouth. I gagged and he began thrusting I my mouth; not giving me anytime to adjust myself. I started sobbing as he force-fucked my face; his member hitting the back of my throat and knew I had to do something, so I began to slide my tongue along his member, which caused him to shudder and hiss.

"Mmm...fuck yeah...Shuichi, use that tongue..." he panted, thrusts picking up. I began to use my whole mouth, knowing he'd cut me worse if I bit him and did anything I could to keep him from hurting me. I sucked and licked his member, sniffling as he soon came down my throat.

I gagged as he pulled away; some cum connected to my face and his dick. He smirked as I coughed on the liquid and he grabbed my mouth to stop me from spitting it. "Swallow it all, Shuichi. Or I'll fuck you with my knife." I gulped it all down; Tachi's hand moving away as I coughed and gagged. He set the knife down and moved his hand to between my legs; gripping my member.

"You're hard, Shuichi? Does rape turn you on?" Tachi began stroking my member slowly; my hips bucking naturally and my eyes slamming shut. I didn't say a word; I just begged in my mind for it to end. His hand slipped off my member and he forced to fingers up my was.

"N-no!" I gasped. I refused to open my eyes as his tongue slid across my neck and his fingers slowly entering and exiting my body. I was shuddering in pain and tried not to move against his fingers. "No...n-no...pl-please..."

"Please...? Please what...?" Tachi chuckled lowly; gripping my member near the head as he continued finger fucking me. I tried to respond but my mouth was left open; loud gasps escaping as he continued. "Please fuck you? Do you want my dick up your tiny ass, Shuichi?" he asked; biting and kissing my neck in an almost sweet way. I almost melted and nodded until I remembered who it was that was doing this.

"N-no...Tachi...pl-please...st-stop...n-no more..." I gasped weakly; his fingers beginning to scissor me inside. I threw my head back in an attempt to move his head away but instead he attacked my Adam's apple; kissing and licking it. His fingers slowly left and I panted in relief.

Until he forced his dick deep inside. "N-no!" I screamed. He grabbed my hips and began fucking me hard and deep. I screamed loud, crying and trying to get away still. I sobbed pitifully and whimpered; trying to tighten my ass so he couldn't move, but it only made him moan and go deeper.

"Shuichi...so tight..." he said happily. His me member prodded my prostate and I bucked my hips again with a groan. "Mmm...fuck yeah..." His movements began to pick up; his hand gripping my dick and stroking it roughly. I cried badly and prayed that Yuki would come and save me. Tachi continued his assault deep within me as he forced me to my own climax; allowing me to orgasm and cum all over his chest and my stomach as he came deep within my ass. My eyes flew open at the feeling of someone else's cum filling me and dropped my head; crying silently.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing." came Yuki's voice from in front of me. I slowly lifted my face; staring at Yuki happily and Tachi chuckled.

"Why...just damaging your goods." And with those words, his knife was shoved deep in my side. I let out a loud scream and my eyes rolled back; vision fading as I lost all feeling. The last thing I saw was Yuki grabbing Tachi in anger.


	5. Yuki Admits His Love

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I watched Shuichi fall over, knife rammed in between his ribs and grabbed Tachi; slamming him against a wall with angry tears filling my eyes. Tachi's expression went from amusement to fear; shaking like a leaf. I sneered and he gulped.

"What's wrong, Aizawa-kun? I thought you liked violence...?" I said in a happy tone. Tachi's eyes we're stuck open; mouth trying to speak and no sound escaping. "I thought you loved seeing people beat you fucking ass black and blue!"

Tachi kicked me in the gut and I grit my teeth; reusing to acknowledge the attack. He stared at me like I was a demon and fainted. I dropped the miserable fuck on the ground and turned my attention to my lover. I untied his wrists and cradled his body close to mine; letting my tears fall down onto his body. "Shuichi...I'm so sorry..."

I lifted him in my arms and walked calmly out of the alley; more than a little pissed at the man that raped and beat him. I don't know how i got home, but when I opened the door and saw Seguchi staring at me; I let myself broke down. "W-why..." was all I could let out when Seguchi pulled Shuichi out of my arms; laying him on the couch. I fell to my knees and gripped my face; crying.

Seguchi knelt to me; coughing and put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him; crying and threw my arms around him. He held me close and whispered softly in my ear about how sorry he was. I sobbed and clung to him; burying my face in his shoulder.

A few minutes later I pulled away from Seguchi; sniffing and looking at Shuichi's relaxed face. He was breathing faintly and his skin pale; dried blood covering his nose and mouth. I slowly crawled to him and touched his cheek; staring sadly at him. I let my eyes go down his body; staring at the bruises covering his chest and the cuts. My eyes stopped on the knife in his side and i gripped the handle in anger. I let out an angry scream as I pulled it out; snapping it and throwing it on the table; burying my face into his blood and sweat matted hair. I refused to look past the knife; refusing to accept the horribly busted kneecap and just clung to him. I whispered to him how much I loved and needed him; trying to get any response out of him. When I got none I broke down.

"Eiri...you need to call for an ambulance...if you leave him there-" Seguchi started before I turned my head; glaring at him.

"You...you didn't want me to tell him...'he'd be safer', you claimed...now look what happened...you fucking bastard...you're just as much to blame as that Aizawa piece of shit..." I said coldly; grabbing Seguchi by the collar of his shirt and lifting him. "I should beat you down too...just for letting this happen to Shuichi!"

"Yuki!" Hiro's voice came from the door. I glared at Seguchi; teeth clenched together and refused to turn my head. "Yuki, let him go! For Shuichi's sake!"

I dropped Seguchi and turned to Hiro; who was standing with the door opened behind him. He was looking between me and Shuichi; his face pale. I turned to Shuichi and noticed that I couldn't see his chest move anymore. I stared in silence; tears welling up and dropped to my knees once more. "...no...Shuichi...please..." I begged silently; grabbing his hand. "Please...come back to me...I...I need you..."

I felt his fingers twitched and scrambled for my phone;calling immediately for an ambulance. I kept a firm grip on his hand, continuing to whisper to him how much I loved him; letting the words I write flow out of my lips instead of my hands.

"Shuichi, please...don't die on me...if you do, I may never love again...you freed me, Shuichi; don't be the lock...you made me realize how beautiful the stars were and how much you shone among them...when you sing, all I can hear or see is you...I can't see Bad Luck, or hear them...just you...please Shuichi...I need you..."

And with those words, the ambulance arrived.


	6. K Finds Out

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

The trip to the hospital was a nightmare. Hiro and I argued over what to do with Seguchi, who was travelling in another ambulance. I kept a tight grip on Shuichi's hand and groaned when Hiro snapped at me that Seguchi would never have let this happen if he thought that the press chasing him would've kept Shuichi safe. Which, I knew, would've been true.

I fell silent; staring at my lover who was attached to a respiratory machine. His eyes were fluttering; his hand twitching, and I knew that he was dreaming about what just happened. I gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and watched his lips twitch into a smile; his body relaxing and a soft sigh escaping from him. I closed my eyes to stop my flowing tears.

"You know, Yuki...this is the most human I have ever seen you. The way you dropped when Shuichi briefly died on the couch...how Tohma explained you were acting when you heard he ran away...how angry you were at Tohma...you're turning human." Hiro said; breaking the sudden silence. I made no movement or sound to acknowledge him.

"...if I were human...wouldn't I have done anything to keep him from walking away...? I'm just as much to blame for what happened..." I grumbled quietly several minutes later, as the ambulance began to slow down. Hiro stared at me with a confused look then smiled.

"Yeah...because if you truly loved someone, you'd let them walk away. And you found him. You taught that bastard a lesson and brought Shuichi home. The old Yuki would've brought him home then worked on his novel. But this Yuki...he broke down and let out a human emotion..." Hiro whispered; the both of us walking out as they pulled out Shuichi and Seguchi. I let a ghost of a smile and Hiro's face fell.

We walked in without another word; me gripping Shuichi's hand as tightly as possible when Hiro gasped and stared down one hallway. Their manager, K, was stepping out of his hospital room and his eyes locked on mine. Within seconds he was walking with us; letting me explain every thing I knew about what happened.

"So...you witnessed this Tachi Aizwawa rape Shuichi, huh...?" K grumbled, rubbing his chin. I nodded grimly and Hiro stared at us both. "And you left him in an alley? You didn't kill him?" I shook my head. K began to grin. "Then, as Shuichi's manager, I hereby take on the role myself!" He whipped out a gun from his hospital gown; receiving bewildered looks from everyone as he ran down the hallway. I let out a sigh as the personnel pried me from Shuichi.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is as far as you can accompany him. You may visit him in a few hours, but it looks like we may have to perform surgery. We will come get you when it's over." The nurse said. I glared her down but she didn't back down; eyes only showing remorse for what happened. I sighed then nodded; not knowing what else to do or say so Hiro and I sat down outside the room they took Shuichi in.

"Hey Yuki." Hiro glanced at me. I stared at the room and made no noise. "...why'd you let that bastard live?" I blinked at the odd question.

"...I don't know. My heart wasn't in it. I was more concerned about Shuichi." I admitted. Hiro continued to watch me then sighed. "But I wanted to. I almost wished he hadn't fainted, so I could show him just what he did to my Shuichi..."

Hiro chuckled. "Too bad for him K's coming for him." I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"That man doesn't like it when his men get hurt, huh. Poor Tachi's gonna be taught a very painful and valuable lesson..." I snickered; already imagining the brutal death of that miserable mothetfucker.


	7. Yuki Proves His Love

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I played with my thumbs; staring at Shuichi's room in both fear and shock. It had been well over an hour since they took him in and I was getting impatient. I rose and began pacing; snarling and griping. I grumbled and kicked the ground; Hiro turning on a handheld game device and making loud and annoying beeping noises.

So I grabbed it and smashed it.

Hiro started to speak when he looked to the door; excitement rising at the very front doors of the hospital. We looked to one another and took off running towards it, just in time to watch K get rolled away. I ran quickly to his side and K groaned weakly; eyes opening to look at me. His blonde hair stained orange; eyes both black and his lip split open. His arms were both bleeding and he raised one; placing his pistol in my hands.

"H-he's still...go save Shuichi...Yuki-kun..." he gasped; eyes closing as he passed out. I grit my teeth and looked to Hiro, who gave me a thumbs up and a grin.

"You know where Aizawa of Ask was last see, right? So let's take my bike and kick that fucker's ass." Hiro chucked. I grinned; eyes shining with excitement. We both walked out of the hospital and he handed me his spare helmet; the both of us getting on his motorcycle.

I directed him to the alley I saw Tachi and Shuichi in, and found Tachi not that far from that alley. Hiro stopped the bike and I climbed off; pulling the hammer back on the pistol as I aimed it at Tachi. His black eyes locked on mine; a sneer crossing his lips.

"One two he's coming for you. Three four his beauty galore. Five six the dude loves dick. Seven eight he masturbates. Nine ten to one hundred men." Tachi laughed at his stupid poem and I rolled my eyes.

"More like ten nine, between the eyes. Eight seven, away from heaven. Six five, you'll take a dive. Four three, you can't believe. Two one, your life is gone." I said with a smirk. Tachi glared me down and I chucked; finger itching to pull the trigger.

"Tell me, Yuki. Did you know that your little Shuichi is a masochist?" Tachi asked. I scoffed and continued smirking.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" I responded. Tachi grunted and Hiro grabbed him from behind. I aimed the gun at Tachi's head; never taking my eyes off him.

"You once said I had the eyes of a killer. And the truth is, yes, I have killed someone. A pathetic cunt like yourself, who rapes young men and takes too much pleasure in it." I said coldly. Tachi's body seemed to freeze against Hiro's; Hiro staring me in shock. "Yuki Kitazawa. My sensei," I gave a soft smile. "I'm glad I killed him. Just like I'll be glad to kill you." And with those words, I pulled the trigger and got Tachi right through the head. Hiro dropped the body and stared at me in shock.

"Is that...is that why Shuichi worries so much about you? That...Kitazawa guy?" Hiro asked as I pocketed the gun and walked back to his bike. I ignored his question and watched something flash out of the corner of my eye. I bent down to pick it up and found Shuichi's phone; covered in stickers from our time at Disneyland. I gritted my teeth and pocketed the phone as well.

"So what. He's dead." I replied. I climbed on his bike and strapped on the helmet. Hiro gulped as he got on and slipped his helmet on. "Let the dead man be."

The ride back was as silent as the one there. It seemed slower due to my gut beginning to feel like shit and Hiro let out a sigh as we arrived at the hospital. I immediately got off and walked over to Shuichi's room in time for the nurse from before to step out. She smiled warmly and gestured towards the door and I stepped inside.

I wasn't at all prepared to see Shuichi laying lifelessly on his bed; all sorts of needles and shit sticking out of him and that respiratory thing covering his face. I took a deep breath and walked over to his side; sitting down and grasping his hand as tightly and lovingly as I could.

"I did it for you, Shuichi...I got rid of that fucking rapist for you...now do your part...get better..." I whispered wall as kissed his head; beginning to cry.


	8. Hush Little Baby

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

I sat waiting for a sign, any sign, that Shuichi had heard me but none came. I felt anger build up, as well as an emotion I wasn't quite familiar with. I kept crying and sobbing over him; grabbing my hair and wanting to yank it out, mentally beating myself up for not having arrived sooner.

"Eiri...I..." came a voice from behind me. I refused to acknowledge Seguchi, who sounded pitiful. "Eiri, I'm sorry this happened...had I known what he would do, I would've-"

"You would've what." I snarled, turning to him. Seguchi froze; eyes wide. "You would've still done this. I know you now, Seguchi. You just want to ruin my life. Never mind before, when I killed Kitazawa. You act like I owe you that. But no. Because just like now, it was your fault it happened. Shuichi was right about you. You don't know how to care, or to love."

Seguchi's lips trembled; his eyes showing broken emotion, even though he remained stone like with his expression. He let out a shaky sigh and muttered, "You're right, Eiri...I would've still done it...I'm sorry I ever made you feel this way...please forgive me..."

I glared at him; feeling my rage threaten to burst free. I grabbed Seguchi and slammed him into a wall; gritting my teeth with tears rolling down. Seguchi cried out in pain and I pinned him there for a couple minutes; neither of us taking eyes off the other.

"Yu...ki...?"

I spun around; dropping Seguchi. Shuichi's eyes were fluttering; trying to open. He whimpered in pain and started crying; causing me to dash to his side and grip his hand. Almost instantly Shuichi calmed down and his violet eyes fluttered open; gazing up in mine.

"Yuki..." he breathed; smiling faintly. I let loose a smile as I stifled a sob; kissing his head. "Yuki...you're crying..."

I smiled more; caressing his cheek. Shuichi's eyes seemed to be taking me in and he let out a soft gasp of pain. I blinked and looked him over in worry; noticing Seguchi by his other side; hand on his heart monitor.

"Seguchi, whatever you're planning, don't." I snarled. He just gave me a pained smile and grabbed Shuichi's IV; giving it a gentle tug. Shuichj whimpered and teared up, so I rose to my feet in anger. "Seguchi, let it go before I break your neck!"

"You'll kill me, Eiri...? You'll kill me like Kitazawa and Aizawa...?" he whispered, voice harsh and angry.

I made fists when he refused to let the IV go. I grabbed Seguchi's wrist, the one not holding the IV and he gasped in pain. I glared him down; making sure he knew just how mad he made me, when a soft, musical voice came from the door to Shuichi's room, singing a lullaby.

"Hush little baby don't say a word  
Yuki's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing  
Yuki's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

Both Seguchi and I looked at the one singing; Shuichi's idol, Ryuichi Sakuma. He blinked when he noticed us staring and held up two fingers. "Hiiii!" Ryuichi giggled. I blinked and Seguchi pulled away from Shuichi and I.

"Ryu-kun, what are you doing here?" Seguchi asked a bit harshly. Ryuichi's eyes seemed to start watering and he bit the pink bunny he was carrying on the head.

"I came to see my friend Shuichi and you and Mr. Yuki are fighting, Tohma-kuuuun...!" he whined; nomming on the bunny's head. I face palmed; realizing where Shuichi's bratty attitude came from. "Why are you fighting...!"

I kept silent; staring at Seguchi, waiting for him to answer. He reluctantly told Ryuichi the entire story; Ryuichi soon hanging his head down; hair covering his eyes, making it impossible to know how he was feeling.

"Tohma-kun...if you don't leave Shuichi alone in the next three seconds...I will help Mr. Yuki murder you." Ryuichi snarled. Both Seguchi and I were taken aback by his serious tone.


	9. Do You Love Him, Yuki?

~Shuichi's P.O.V.~

I couldn't believe my ears. Tachi beat up Seguchi? Yuki killed Tachi? K's back in the hospital?! My head began to spin and I whimpered; Yuki turning his immediate attention on me. He helped me sit up and I watched my idol as he took a step closer to Seguchi.

"Tohma-kun, that's one second...two..." Ryuichi counted; bringing up a finger with each number. Seguchi panicked and ran out of my room.

I bit my lips; side beginning to burn fiercely and I gripped Yuki with everyone ounce of strength I had. I whimpered and begged silently for it to stop; tears rolling down my cheeks. Yuki kissed me on the forehead and I relaxed; ignoring the fire in my side.

"Shu-kun!" Ryuichi called to me. I looked at Ryuichi as he grinned; child-like features returning and he giggled. "Shu-kun looks much better now! Mean Tohma scared him and Yuki-kun!"

I smiled weakly and felt my strength fading; rubbing my eyes. I whined softly and Yuki stared down at me. "Relax, Shuichi. You need your rest. I'll stay here for as long as you need me. I promise." Yuki said sweetly. My heart melted and I sighed happily.

"Okay, Yuki...Yuki...I love you..." I breathed; closing my eyes and falling asleep. I heard no response for what felt like minutes, so I fought to keep awake.

"You damn brat...I love you too."

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

Seconds after I replied to Shuichi he fell asleep; his face as soft and angelic as usual. I couldn't help but smile down at him and Ryuichi pouted.

"What is it, Sakuma-san?" I asked; the two of us walking out of Shuichi's room. Ryuichi opened his mouth then closed it, frowning slightly before he spoke.

"Well...I was just wondering...how do you know you're in love with Shu-kun?" Ryuichi stared up at me as we walked out of the hospital. I pulled out my cigarettes and put one between my lips; lighting it.

"Hmm...I don't know how to explain it. He did something to me. He's taken over me. I see him everywhere, I hear him all the time and I dream about him. I can't sleep if he's upset, either. And not just because he won't stop fucking crying." I admitted. Ryuichi didn't seem happy with that response and he put one hand on his hips as I wiggled the cigarette. "And...I need him more than beer or cigarettes."

"That sounds like an infatuation." Ryuichi sad sternly. I blinked at the oddly big word for the small man and realized he reentered serious mode. I stared at him and he continued to glare. "He should mean more. Prove you love him. Marry him when he gets out."

I stared at him, bewildered. Ryuichi continued glaring at me and I let the cigarette fall from between my lips. "Why the fuck should I marry him? Because you said so? No. When we marry, it'll be because he and I are ready to live together as one. Not because his idol thinks I don't love my own lover." I snapped, annoyed. Ryuichi suddenly cracked an innocent smile and skipped away. I continued to blink in confusion; trying to figure out what just happened.


	10. Bang Bang Went My Gun

~Yuki's P.O.V.~

After Ryuichi left I relit a cigarette and leaned against the wall to the hospital. Closing my eyes; I replayed the whole days events in my mind and held my head as tears started.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Eiri Yuki, the bitter novelist and lover to Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck?" came a soft female's voice from beside me.

I turned and opened my eyes; jumping at the sight of all the cameras and reporters. Cursing for having let my guard down, I entered my charming mode and flashed them all a sweet smile.

"You got me," I replied; putting the cigarette out. 'Guess I won't be smoking anytime soon...' I thought in annoyance; smiling away at them.

"Oh! Then is it true that you two are engaged? Do you have a wedding date set? And are the rumours true that Mr. Shindou is currently inside the hospital?" the female asked; shoving a microphone in my face. My eyebrow twitched.

"Ahahaha!" I started laughing, scaring the paparazzi. "Yes, he and I are engaged. No we don't have a date set for a wedding and why would he be hospitalized~?" I asked sweetly; winking at them. All the females swooned and I grinned.

"Because I watched you bring him in," came a surprisingly American male voice. The small man stepped forward; staring up at me. "He suffered multiple injuries to his chest, face and legs. Care to explain?"

I blinked and backed away. Suddenly, I understood why Shuichi tried to escape them every chance he had. I groaned silently in annoyance and let my smile waver. "I caught him in the middle of a fight with Tachi Aizawa of Ask." I responded; eyeing them all suspiciously. The male reporter chuckled.

"Surely you don't expect us to buy that story, Mr. Yuki? For what kind of a fight involves Mr. Shindou being naked? Did you two have a fight? Is that why there's no date set?" the male's voice was becoming more and more familiar and I gritted my teeth. Everyone stood waiting for a response and I pulled out K's pistol.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH QUESTIONS!" I shouted angrily. The reporters stepped forward and I stepped back; clenching my teeth together. The male seemed to be leading them. So with a careful aim, I shot the reporter in the ear. What I expected was blood.

What I didn't expect was to hear a ripping sound and to watch the mask get ripped off the man's face. He glanced away quickly to hide his face away, but didn't seem to realize that I could see his hairline.

"TOHMA, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I screeched; firing multiple shots into the crowd of reporters; causing them to dissipate. Seguchi turned to me; prying off his mask and dropping the accent.

"Eiri...you would kill your own brother-in-law...for letting the world know just how you really feel about Mr. Shindou...?" he asked coldly. I scoffed and glared him down.

"Coming from the guy who refused to let me tell Shuichi Tachi was after him. If it weren't for you; Shuichi wouldn't be dying!" I fired off my last shot; getting him in the arm. He screamed and gripped it.

Seguchi and I glared at one another; quietly panting from anger. I dropped the now useless weapon as Seguchi pulled out one of his own. I tensed up and Seguchi grinned.

"I'm sorry, Eiri...but I can't allow you and Mr. Shindou to continue. Please give him my regards...when you meet him in Hell." Seguchi chuckled, squeezing the trigger.

~Shuichi's P.O.V.~

I sat up awake at the sound of gunshots; Ryuichi standing by my side. He seemed as shocked as I was; staring outside. I forced myself out of the bed and joined him at the window. My head started spinning and I fell over; Ryuichi catching me. He held me close and I shuddered; a sickening pit of worry starting in my gut.

"Yuki...Yuki, where are you...you said you'd be here...where are you...?" I whimpered; clinging to my idol. Ryuichi shushed me and held me closer; doctors running past my room and down the hall.

"Shuichi!" Hiro cried; running into my room in a panic. "Yuki just shot Tohma and a couple reporters!" My head snapped up and he held out his hand to me. Gripping my IV; I grabbed his hand and let him lead me out of the room.

"H-how many people...did Yuki shoot...?" I asked; watching all the paramedics with the gurneys. He held up his entire hand and I started shaking. "Th-then...why...is there six...?"

Hiro held me as close as possible; watching the last stretcher as it came in. We both stared as they rushed the male past; his blonde hair matted with blood; face covered in blood and I cringed; praying I was wrong.

And then I saw the man's hand; his left hand...

He was wearing Yuki's engagement ring.

I collapsed; screaming and crying bitterly. Hiro stood silently beside me; stammering. Ryuichi ran into the hallway and gulped. I screamed all my anger and frustration out until I fainted. And I refused to let myself wake up.

~Weeks Later...~

I smoothed out my pair of pants; staring myself in the mirror. Hiro walked into my room and smiled softly at me. I turned to him to show him my outfit. He gave me a thumbs up and we walked arm in arm out of the room and down the hallway. We stopped outside the larger room and he fixed my outfit. Pushing the door open, he and I walked down the center of the room. I looked to all the people around me; many who were smiling softly and a few that were crying. I walked to the front of them and let out the biggest smile of all.

Because today...Yuki and I were getting married!

Apparently the body I saw was Tohma Seguchi, not my Eiri Yuki. I didn't care after that, because my Yuki was alive. I smiled as we said our vows and deeply kissed him. I no longer cared what else happened, because Yuki loved me. We walked out; hand in hand as we left the church; a happy married couple. Reporters flashed their cameras and we laughed; Yuki giving them a show by pulling me down in his arms as he kissed me passionately.

~THE END~


End file.
